One Weekend, Senior Year
by STOPshannon
Summary: It's senior year for the gang. Dana comes to visit one weekend. All the gang is here. Minus James. There is no DL-QL bashing anywhere within this story. This is what happens when she visits. ONESHOT. R&R a/n up!
1. ONESHOT

**Disclaimer: The so-called DL-QL war is lame. Get over yourselves. I don't own Zoey 101.**

* * *

It was senior year.

Everything was going good. Logan and Quinn were still together. So were Michael and Lisa, along with Vince and Lola. And Chase and Zoey were finally together.

Zoey, Quinn and Lola were chilling out in their room. Quinn and Lola were in deep conversation about which 'Girly Cow' episode was the best.

Zoey was on her bed, reading the latest issue of her fashion magazine, Teen Vlogue. She rolled her eyes at Quinn and Lola. The sound of her phone went off, she reached over to the nightstand to grab her cell phone.

"Hello?" Zoey looked at the number with curiosity, she didn't recognize it. She would swear the area code wasn't a Californian one either.

"_Zoey? Hey! Its Dana!"_

"Oh my, god! It's been forever!"

"_I know right?"_

Zoey put her hand over the mouth piece on her cell phone, "Quinn! It's Dana!" Quinn eyes opened from shock. She hadn't heard from Dana, since what, 8th grade?

"Who's Dana?" whispered Lola. Quinn whispered that she was Zoey and Nicole's old roommate, and Lola's mouth formed a small 'O' and she nodded understanding.

_"Zoey, so look, next week I'm going to be flying into California to visit my folks…"_

Zoey cut Dana short, "You should visit us!" Quinn signaled to Zoey to put the phone on speaker, Zoey did. "Dana, you're on speaker."

"Hey Dana! It's Quinn! So you're coming to visit?"

"_Oh hey Quinn. Well, yeah maybe. I think that can be arranged. Is Nicole there?"_

"No she got shipped on to an all girls boarding school, because of OMGD," Zoey answered.

Dana's voice was heard from the phone. _"Obsessive male gender disorder?"_

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"_That's too bad,"_ Dana's voice came again from the phone. Then Dana started to laugh. _"I gotta go, see you and the guys next week!"_

* * *

**NEXTWEEK**

Because of school, and Dana's schedule it was only possible for her to stay with her old PCA pals one weekend.

Zoey had just introduced Lola and Dana, and the three were walking over to the regular table. They were greeted by Chase and Michael, the only people sitting there.

"Hey Dana! Long time no talk!" Michael said.

"Yeah, hey how's France?" Chase asked.

"It's good, and yeah Michael it has been a while." Dana spoke. She looked around, "Let me guess, Logan's away making out with some random chick?"

"Yes and no," Lola said, and shuddered, "I bet 5 dollars he's making out with a girl."

Lola was cut off by Zoey, who finished the sentence, "But that girl would be Quinn." Lola gag'd, which got a kick from Zoey under the table.

"Quinn?" Dana said in disbelief.

"They're dating," Michael said.

"Unbelievable," Dana said. And the gang agreed with her.

The gang talked about how finally Zoey and Chase was a couple. And Zoey as well as Chase was shocked to know that Dana knew that Chase liked Zoey back when she was a student at PCA. "It wasn't really that hard to notice, Mr. Wrote-A-Play-Just-So-He-Could-Kiss-Zoey."

Finally Quinn and Logan showed up. "Dana!" Quinn rushed in to give her a hug.

"Jeeze, Quinn. You don't look like the science nerd I remember. You look older," Dana said.

"And hot," Logan chimed in.

"Logan, Logan, Logan." Dana rolled her eyes. "Hey you guys want to see a picture of my boyfriend, Léon?"

The girls nodded yes, and Dana pulled out her cell phone to gloat about her hot French boyfriend.

Quinn, Zoey and Lola told Dana how hot her boyfriend was. Chase and Logan pulled their girlfriends away. Michael kicked Lola, to get her attention.

"Of course, not as hot as you," Quinn said to Logan, stroking his biceps.

"Right, no one can compete with you, Chase." Zoey said, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice save guys," Lola laughed. Dana put her phone away and laughed along with Lola.

So Dana, Zoey, Quinn, Lola, Chase, Michael and Logan spent the weekend catching up on things and hanging out.

**END.**

* * *

_(A/N I haven't done a one shot in a while! Oh, and my other story, 'What! I have an Explanation' will be updating soon, I lost my notebook with all my fanfiction writings in it, and so I have to find that. Read & Review!)_


	2. authors note :o

_A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N_ **AUTHORS NOTE.** _A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N _

If you guys want to write your own version about what happens the weekend Dana is there, then go right ahead. You have my permission.

BUT ONLY IF: You keep it peaceful. No bashing. No killing. No knocking out. No cheating. No affairs. Basically, keep out all of that non-sense war stuff outta of it.

Oh and, basically it would follow along the lines of this oneshot, so Dana would have a boyfriend Leon back home.  
So go! Write away!

* * *

Also, I was thinking about writing one about Nicole. But in it she would have a girlfriend. Because she had to focus her attention away from boys, and since she was at an all girls school it just sorta happened. But I'm not sure becaused I don't want to get into all the gay/bi/straight controversy about it.  
So, let me know what you think about that.


End file.
